thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Don't Go" (SOT)
This is the fifth episode of "Somewhere Out There" "Don't Go" “Is it safe yet?” Daven asked Robin. “I… I can’t tell,” Robin squinted, but the house was too dark and boarded up for him to see if there was any danger inside. There were echoes of crossfire for a moment, but then everything went dead silent – With the exception of one very distraught voice. “Can you hear that?” Daven once again asked Robin a question. “Obviously… It’s too muffled to hear exactly what is being said though,” Robin opened his ears keenly. Then, he watched in horror as Douglas rushed out, carrying Lily in his arms. Bram was following shortly behind them. “Run! As fast as you can!” Douglas called out to them. Wasting no time, Robin ran as fast as he could, fleeing from the house. “Wait! What about me?” Daven called out; he had difficulty with running, “Robin! Come back! Please!” But no matter how hard he tried, Robin just kept on running as fast as he could, not looking for even a single second. Douglas ran straight past Daven too, with Lily in his arms. “Douglas! Please, man! Don’t leave me here to die!” He begged. Daven turned back, “I’m sorry Douglas. I can only save one. You can try to escape, but you’ll never make it. Either me, you and Lily die, or just you. Do you really want that?” Douglas tried to explain, as he watched half a dozen more attackers appear from around the corner. He continued running again, sticking to the shadows as much as possible. “No, Douglas… Please,” His face dropped into sadness, tears forming, as he watched Daven and Robin leaving him to die… … “Come on, man! Let’s get a move on!” Abraham wasn’t willing to leave Daven behind however. He assisted him onto his feet, as the two ran into the back garden of the neighbour house. The attackers hadn’t seen them, as they ran straight past. “You alright?” Bram asked Daven, while he unwrapped the garden hose hooked against the back of the house. “Yeah… I think so…” Daven was short of breath and very shaken up from his near death experience, “You… You came back, for me… Why, Abraham?” Bram shrugged, “I dunno… I guess everyone deserves a chance,” he continued to unwrap the garden hose. “Fair enough,” Daven nodded; being Alive was enough for him right now. “Oh by the way,” Abraham began, “I’ve been walking and travelling for such a long time that I don’t actually know what part of England I’m in now. Are we still in the South? Are we in Reading? Or Sussex? Or maybe Suffolk? No, it can’t be. This place is too modern to be Suffolk…” Daven shook his head, still short of breath, “No… I’ll tell you what… You’ve really, really come a long way…” He coughed, regaining his oxygen. “You’ve wandered into the Midlands. Welcome to Leeds, Bram…” Abraham’s face scrunched up, “Leeds? Are you serious?” Daven nodded, “Yes, Leeds… Is something wrong with that?” Bram nodded distressfully, “Of course there’s something wrong with that! I’m in bloody Leeds! Out of all the places to ride out the apocalypse in and I’ve stumbled into Leeds by pure accident. No offence to you by the way. You aren’t from Leeds, are you?” Judging by Daven’s expression, he was. “Crap… Anyway,” Bram changed the subject, “Here, have a drink.” He turned the garden hose on to the single-stream setting. There wasn’t much water coming out, but there was enough. Daven gulped the stream from the hose for several seconds, before Bram turned it away, having a drink for himself. Then, the hose suddenly stopped. “No! Come on!” Bram whacked it against the ground several times, but it was completely out of water. “Bram, what are gonna do?” Devan sounded concerned. “It’s alright,” Bram reassured him, “We’re gonna get inside this house and rest. If the enemy comes back, they’ll be looking in the house with boards. They won’t suspect this one. We’ll be hiding in plain slight!” *First appearance of Taylor